Pop
Pop is the Nature witch of Luminous Arc 2 and she goes under the title of the "Verdure Witch". Her brother is the wizard in training, Pip. Background Pop and her brother Pip live by themselves, whilst Pip cooks crab for Pop. She can be described as self-centered, however, she shows concern for Pip at times. For example, when Pip is injured by Fatima, Pop agrees to fight her as a result. Involvement Childhood Pop is the twin sister of Pip and the older sibling. When Pop was young, it is presumed that she come to adore the previous Verdure Witch as her idol and wish to becoming one like her by upholding the Laws of Witches. Pop also is a magical prodigy, succeeding at becoming one of the Elemental Witches by only age of 12 and become one of the teachers at the Rev Magic Academy in which the students said that her class is the worst cause she keep telling them to find crabs for her. 'Finding Luna' When your party first asks Pop for help, she declines because she says that no witch should ever use her power to harm, even it mean to protect someone it's still breaking to law. Phillip however, choose to follow Dia and Roland, left Lian Tree Castle 'and Pop. Despite her proclaim however, Pop followed the party secretly to 'Calzard Region, Lago Spring. When Luna escape the party with Zero Mist. Rasche accidently trumped due to stepping over her mallet, which is noticed by Pip. To Granend Pop didn't revealed her identity until the party returned to Rev Academy. Dia then made her engage in combat with Roland along with Luna and Pip. Pop lost the battle but she still choose not to cooperate despite Dia telling the reason that why the previous Nature Witch, whose Pop idolised, who always uphold the laws, chose to break it in the end and sacrificed herself along with the other three witches to seal Matthias and save the world. Laws or the loved one Pip suspiciousion didn't get confirmed until Mathias decided to allow the witched to join his force which Fatima pointed out that Pop was hidding behind. Angered, Pop revealed herself but denies and said that she was just passing through. She refused to join Mathias sides which Fatima declared them an enemies of her and attack Roland, but Pip jumped in and take damage instead of him. Pop, enraged that Fatima hurted her brother which the Shadow Frost Witch replied that it was his own fault that he got hit. Finally know that protecting the loved one is important as much as obeying the laws, Pop joined the Rune Fang and drive away Fatima from Carnava gateway. Stats and Arts Stats Pop can be useful using both physical and magical damage, but don't count on her Magic too much because it is the worst of all witches(even compared Alice). She also has highest speed which made up for low DEF and high HP but has low movement. Her Res aren't very good so Wizard Heat and Mage Queen Heart can be essential. Also, you can increase her attack strength further by using crystal. However, when using lapis that boost the attack stat, or hero/paragon spirit, she can deal huge damage with Burst Stump. Also, when using Pop, it is best to just move and then wait until your in range to use Burst Stump, as then her turn will come around quicker, besides, her magic stat is abyssmal, so using her magic attacks are usually a waste of MP, which could have been better spent on Land Strike, Burst Stump, or even Rise. For extra bonus, none of her Arts are missable which make her superior to Ayano and Therese whose ultimate Art are not an accurate attack. Abilities Flash Drives Note: Pop's Flash Drives are physical based and target one panel adjusted to her. poplanstrike.PNG|Land Strike poprise1.PNG|Rise poplandsting.PNG|Land Sting Ch9popfd1.PNG|Seed Shot LV1: The ground´s fury! Ch9popfd2.PNG|The ground´s fury! Seed Shot (LV2).png|Seed Shot LV2: The ground´s fury! The ground´s fury! (LV2).png|The ground´s fury! Luminous Arc 3 Abilities: Flash Drive: Note: Pop's FD can now hit 1-5 targets four panels away from her, similar to Althea and is still physical based. Quotes "Here I come!" "Ouchie!!" "I won't Lose!" "Wah-tah!" "You're a Jerk!" "I need more...crab" "It's magic hour!" "You better apologize!" "Hiyah!" Gallery popwallpaper.jpg|Pop's wallpaper popwedding.PNG|Pop in wedding dress Pop.jpg|Pop´s Hot Spring Pop Final Intermission.png|Pop´s Final Intermission popswimsuit.png|Pop in her bathsuit pop.png|Pop's Flash Drive Cut-In from Luminous Arc 3 Trivia *Pop is a crab lover, and because of this, she knows a lot if not everything about crabs. *She acts more as a mother to Pip and as a regular young girl as to the party. *Kaito Shibano said that he thought it was easy to imagine her moving around really cutesy. *In chapter 14 of Luminous Arc 2, she said "When Fatima attacked Pip, I understood my mentor's actions." The actions were going against the law and sealing Mattias. But, if Mattias was sealed 15 years before LA2, Pop's "mentor" would've actually been her predecessor, since Pop is 14 years old and would've not been taught by the previous nature witch. *After gaining access to the Guest Room of Carnava Palace, a B-Witched magazine read in said room states Pop is 12, not 14. It isn't clear if this is a continuity error or just a translation error. Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Navigation Category:Female Category:Earth Category:Witch